A Heart of Gold
by The DxD King
Summary: Moeru Kasai, a 17-year-old teen who moved to Japan for a new exciting life. But, what he finds there is some much better than what he hoped for. What does Moeru find and how with this change affect his life in the future? Find out here today. OCxHarem or it wouldn't be DxD, OCXHarem IsseixHarem. Rated M for violence, Blood, and maybe future lemons.
1. Character Bio

**Name:** Moeru Kasai

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Father:** Tanguma Kasai **(Race: Full-blooded Saiyan)**

 **Mother:** Shima Kasai **(Race: Human)**

 **Race:** Human/Saiyan Hybrid

 **Appearance:** Moeru stands at the height of 6'5, he is a well-built young man sporting a nice six-pack and well-defined arms that hold power behind them. He also the spitting image of his father, sporting his father's handsome features. Moeru also has a few scars from training with his father. The most noticeable one is a large scar that starts at his left apex spreading across his chest and stopping above his belly button. He got this scar while training with his father in the art of the sword, when his father got a little too into the training session and accidentally swung too close to his son.

 **Hairstyle/color:** his hair color is night black, he has messy hair with a few loose bangs that slightly cover his left eye.

 **Eye Color:** his eyes are black just like his hair, but they are a lighter shade of black, almost a grayish black.

 **Likes:** Fighting, Martial Arts, Food, Anime, The Thrill of Battle, Training, Working out, helping people, Music, Cute Things.

 **Dislikes:** Arrogant People, People underestimate him, Perverts, Bullies, Deceiving People, Liars, Killing.

 **Personality:** active, especially when he is training, carefree, kind, caring, serious, prone to anger when insulted or when his friends or loved ones are hurt, injured, or insulted.

 **Bio:** Moeru Kasai was at the age of 3 when he started his training, and he's been training ever since. He is always reaching for a level beyond his current one. His father, being a full-blooded Saiyan warrior, was happy to help him in his quest for more power. His father would always spar with him.


	2. Chapter One: A New Journey

How's it going my amazing fans! I'm sorry for all the wait on The Solar Destruction God story, it's taking me a lot longer to rewrite than I thought it would, me and my Beta Reader are working around the clock to get it done so please just give us a little more time to work on it, and I'm sure that you guys and gals will love what is to come. But then came the writer's block, I lost all my inspiration to continue writing it, so after some time I decided to start working on this story and get another Beta Reader (Mario and BFDI Bros) and wrote this in a week and sent it to him. He was an amazing help, so thank him for an AMAZING JOB. So, here you guys go something to read while you wait for TSDG story.

This is a crossover story of Highschool DxD and Dragon Ball Z. I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD OR DRAGON BALL Z! All I own is my OC, Moeru Kasai.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 ***Actions***

 **[Places/Time Skips]**

 **Chapter One: A New Journey**

Seven years have passed since Moeru discovered the existence of the Supernatural world. Many things have happened in those seven years. He is a strapping young man, the pure spitting image of his Father. Moeru has long jet black hair with a few bangs covering his black colored eyes, and the body of a well-built fighter.

Moeru was packing all of his belongings. He is moving to Japan in hopes to start his new life there. He has been studying Japan's culture for a few weeks, and now he has enough knowledge about Japan to live there with no troubles, hopefully.

Moeru was almost finished packing his clothes and the dual swords his Father, Taneu Kasai, gave him for his 17th birthday. The name of the blades is Elucidator. The two swords are identical in design and shape. They are pitch black swords outlined in a light gray color, and they have black hilts connected to hand guards that drop down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the handguard is part of Elucidator's blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The swords were kept in a case designed to hold both of them. The swords also had two black sheaths that can be strapped to the user's back. Moeru loved these swords as he had a lot of fun training with them.

The Swords were crafted by the Greek God Hephaestus, the blacksmith God that formed many of the legendary weapons that the Gods of Olympus use. Moeru's Father traveled to Olympus in hopes that he could have Hephaestus make two identical one-handed Swords made out of the strongest material that he could find. Hephaestus was happy to make the swords, but he asked why Taneu would need such powerful weapons. Taneu told him it was a gift for his son's 17th birthday. Hephaestus just smiled and told Taneu that he would craft the best swords that he could. Hephaestus just told Taneu that he needed to gather the materials.

Moeru was happy that his Father went through so much trouble to get his gift. His Mother got him a silver chain necklace with a silver dragon's head hanging from the chain. The dragon had a red stone on its head. His Mother told him that it was a unique necklace and that he should keep it with him wherever he goes.

Moeru never took the necklace off, as to keep his promise to his Mother.

With everything packed and ready to go, Moeru grabbed his duffle bag and his sword case and strapped the sword case on his back and walked downstairs to eat before he left for his long and tiring flight to Japan.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Moeru saw his Mother cooking up a storm. Moeru couldn't help but crack a small smile at seeing this. She'd been acting like this for the last few days, cooking him all his favorite foods and smothering him.

'Man I know she's going to miss me, but this is a little much. Well, besides the food, that I don't mind at all.' Moeru thought, drooling at all the food; he was starving.

"You going to just stare at it drooling like an idiot, or are you going to grab a plate? Heh, punk," Moeru's Father said as he ruffled his son's already messy hair. Taneu walked past his son and sat down and began reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

Moeru sat down at the table and began devouring his food.

Taneu looked up from his morning paper and chuckled. 'He's definitely my son with that appetite he's got,' Taneu thought with a smile and went back to reading the newspaper.

"You're definitely your Father's son, with that bottomless stomach you've got," Shima Kasai, Moeru's Mother, said and kissed the top of his head and sat down to start eating herself.

It was a quiet dinner until the Kasai family heard a knock at the door. Moeru got up to answer it.

When he got to the door, he smirked. 'Does he really think I'm that stupid?' Moeru grabbed the door's handle and opened it.

"DOD-" A green fist was the only thing that Moeru saw, but he caught the incoming fist. Moeru countered with an attack of his own, launching his fist to the attacker's gut, only to be stopped by another green hand. "Good, your senses are still sharp, don't go slacking on me in Japan." Moeru heard a man's voice. Looking up he saw what looked like a green alien wearing a purple gi top and purple gi bottom with a red sash, and he was also wearing a white cape and turban. This was Piccolo, one of Moeru's trainers when he was younger.

Moeru smirked. "I don't plan on it. I plan to continue my training even there. Nothing will stop me from getting stronger and finding new limits to surpass." Moeru said with a dedicated look and fire in his eyes.

Piccolo smiled; he really was a Saiyan by heart. Yes, Piccolo knew he was a Saiyan, he found out the second that he met the boy, that he was a Saiyan. Plus his Father was once one of his students that he trained. Taneu told him that he didn't want his son to know about his Saiyan blood yet. Taneu told Piccolo that the reason was that he might be targeted by other warriors who would want to challenge his power. Piccolo understood and promised that he wouldn't tell Moeru that he had Saiyan blood coursing through his veins.

"That's what I like to hear from my disciples. I'll be looking forward to your growth, don't disappoint me," Piccolo said with a smile.

"So, Piccolo, what brings you here, besides trying to punch me?" Moeru asked, moving aside to let Piccolo inside.

Before Piccolo could answer his question, he was tackled to the floor in a bear hug by Moeru's Father. "It's so great to see you, Piccolo." Taneu said.

Piccolo growled and punched Taneu in the face, sending him to the wall, luckily not destroying the wall when he hit.

"I TOLD YOU, NEVER HUG ME!" Piccolo yelled and glared at Taneu.

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me just because I hugged you," Taneu said while rubbing his sore cheek and got up from the floor.

"I mean, I am going to miss you when you're gone." At this, Moeru looks at Piccolo with a questioning look adorning his facial features.

Piccolo noticed his questioning look and decided to explain. "Well, like your Father said, I am leaving this place."

"Any reasons as to why?" Moeru asked still not understanding why Piccolo would leave.

"Well, seeing as there isn't anyone else as strong as you to fight me" Piccolo ignored the hey from Moeru's Father, "I thought I might as well see what other strong warriors this dirt ball of a planet has in store for me." Piccolo finished.

Moeru adopted a quizzical look. "Aha, I got it!" he said with a snap of his fingers. "Why don't you come with me, Piccolo?"

Piccolo was a little shocked at his suggestion. He then got to thinking about it a bit more. 'Might not be such a bad idea, I can make sure he doesn't slack on his training, plus it could be fun.' Piccolo cracked a small smile. "Sure kid, could be fun. But I'm not flying on a plane, I'd rather fly there myself. Which reminds me: why are you flying there by plane if you can fly yourself?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you to fly by plane. And to answer your question, I don't want to draw unwanted attention to myself, so that's why I'm going by plane," Moeru explained. Piccolo nodded in understanding.

Moeru looks at his clock and almost screamed. "Crap, I'm going to be late for my flight!" Moeru ran to the table and grabbed his duffle bag, and sword case. He hugged his mom goodbye and did the same for his dad. "Gotta go, bye mom bye dad."

"Son, wait, I've got one last thing for you before you leave!" Taneu yelled and ran to the key hooks.

Moeru looked back only to catch a set of keys. "What are these for-" his eyes went wide when he saw a set of car keys with the Mustang GT logo.

"Think of it as a going away present. You can pick it up when you land in Japan." Moeru ran up and hugged his dad again.

"Thanks, dad, I'll miss you guys." Moeru said his last goodbyes and headed to the airport.

 **[Japan Airport, 5:13 PM]**

Moeru took a deep breath of fresh air. "Finally, I'm here." Moeru smiled. This is where his new life begins.

Moeru went to grab his luggage from the conveyor belt. After he got his duffle bag and sword case, he walked around the airport trying to find the exit. After about five minutes of searching for the exit, a vain popped out on Moeru's forehead. This was getting ridiculous. 'Man this airport is huge, why does it need to be so big? I mean, why do you need a shopping district in an airport?' Moeru thought it would just be easier to blast the roof off this place and fly out. He dismissed that idea. It would probably kill innocent people in the process. Sighing, Moeru continued his search for the exit.

 **[15 Minutes Later]**

Moeru walked out of the bathroom. "Thank god I found the bathroom, I almost pissed my pants. Stupid fucking airport." Sighing, Moeru continued walking around the maze of an airport.

Moeru was lost in his thoughts and didn't see the incoming figure and collided with them.

"Ouch, my head," he heard a feminine voice yelp. Moeru didn't feel a thing thanks to his endurance training. Actually, he didn't even know he hit someone until he heard the girl's voice. Looking down, he saw a girl around the same age as him, maybe 16 or 17 years old. She was wearing a Nun outfit. By the looks of it, she must be a sister of a church around here, or maybe she transferred to a church. He couldn't tell what she looked like due to the veil covering her face.

Realising he had yet to offer the fallen Nun a hand, he extended his left hand. "Sorry about that, I need to pay more attention to where I'm going. Are you alright?" Moeru said in a concerned tone.

The Nun looked up at Moeru's offered hand. The Nun smiled and took Moeru's hand, although Moeru didn't see her smile because of her veil covering her face.

"Oh, yes I'm all right, thank you."

Pulling the Nun to her feet, he now noticed how cute she was. She was absolutely adorable. She has bright green eyes and blonde hair. Moeru bowed his head and introduced himself. "As I said before, I do apologize for bumping into such a cute girl. My name is Kasai Moeru, but please, call me Moeru. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Nun blushed when he called her cute, although Moeru didn't see it because of his lowered head. Raising his head, he smiled.

The Sister returned the gesture. "It's not a problem, and I should have noticed you were heading in this direction." The Sister said with a smile. "Oh, and my name is Asia Argento, please call me Asia. It's nice to meet you, Moeru-san."

Moeru smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Asia-san. Could I offer you something to eat, as an apology for bumping into you? My treat." Moeru offered.

The Nun smiled and was about to respectfully decline. "No, that's qu-" She didn't get to finish as her stomach growled. Asia's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

Moeru chuckled. "Well, I guess your stomach doesn't agree with your words, it's no trouble at all." He reassured her. "But, first I need to find a way out of this maze."

Asia looked confused, what maze. "What do you mean by maze?" She asked, not understanding what he meant by that.

Moeru looked around. "Oh, I mean this huge airport, I've been lost in here for about 20 minutes trying to find the exit."

Asia looked at him for a second before giggling. "Oh, well, if you needed help, why not ask for some directions to the exit?" she said before walking up to a lady working at one of the merch shops.

Moeru, now alone, adopted a serious look. 'What was that, that strange feeling that I got from her? I've never felt anything like it before. Was it a hidden power, or something else?' Moeru couldn't figure it out. But, he dismissed it, seeing as he didn't sense any hostility from her.

Asia came back with a smile on her face. "Follow me," She said in a cute tone.

Moeru nodded and followed the Nun.

 **[Outside The Airport 5:42 PM]**

Moeru and his newly found friend, Asia, finally reached the exit. Moeru looked around, and his jaw almost hit the floor. Why? Well, because of the beast of a muscle car that he saw. It was a Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500, with a beautiful metallic white with two blue streaks going down the middle, with matte black rims. 'I LOVE YOU, MOM AND DAD!' Moeru screamed in his mind.

Asia saw his awestruck look. "Are you alright Moeru-san?" Asia asked with a concerned look.

Moeru shook his head and looked to Asia with a smile. "Yeah, just thanking my mom and dad for my present."

Asia didn't understand until Moeru reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He pushed a button on one of the keys and heard a car alarm go off. Turning to the sound, she saw the car. She wasn't awestruck at the car like Moeru. She just smiled because he was happy. "Oh. Is that your car?"

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me as a going-away present." They started walking over to the car. There was something Moeru wanted to ask. "Hey, Asia-san?"

Asia turns to look at him. "Yes, Moeru-san?"

"Do you go to a church near here?"

Asia looked at him with a bright smile and nodded cutely. "Yes, I transferred to a church in a town called Kuoh."

Moeru recognized that name. "Oh, really. I'm heading there myself, need a ride, or are you meeting someone here?" Moeru asked.

Asia shook her head no. "No, I was actually going to walk there, but then I met you."

Moeru smiled back at Asia. "Yeah, it was a blessing in disguise. Well, as promised, let's go get something to eat before we head to the church." Moeru said and put the directions to the town in his phone's GPS.

Moeru went to the passenger side door and opened it for her. "Ladies first." Moeru said with a grin. Asia blushed and hopped in the car. Moeru closed the door and went to the driver's side door. Opening the door, he saw the interior of the car. 'I think I'm in love,' Moeru thought comically. Getting in and putting the key in the ignition and turning it, he heard the roar of the engine coming to life after its long slumber.

"Oh, yeah." Moeru said with an excited grin, revving the engine a few times hearing those RPMs. Putting the Mustang into drive, Moeru hit the gas, spinning the tires before taking off out of the airport. Asia lets out a fearful scream.

 **[The park After Lunch]**

Moeru and Asia were walking around the park before Moeru bought them some ice cream. After walking a bit more, they found a nice shaded bench to sit and relax at. After talking for a bit, getting to know each other a little more. Suddenly, Moeru felt that same presence he felt from Asia, but it was stronger than hers, but at the same time it felt... dormant, like it hasn't been used before, or it wasn't discovered. 'What's going on here? I've never felt this type of presence from where I'm from. Maybe I should check this one out,' Moeru thought and got up from the bench, confusing Asia.

"Is something wrong, Moeru-san?" She asked.

Moeru looked down at her and smiled. "No, everything's fine, I just need to stretch my legs," Moeru lied. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't know what this person or thing was. If it was hostile or friendly. He didn't want Asia to get hurt if it was hostile.

The Nun was about to get up to follow him before Moeru spoke once more. "I'll be right back, okay, Asia-chan." Moeru showed his smile.

Asia nodded and sat back down.

Moeru flashed a smile and started walking in the direction of the strong presence.

After a bit of walking, he noticed he had made a complete circle and that the source of the presence was closing in on Asia. Moeru started running back to Asia as fast as he could.

Moeru was moving so fast that to anyone that could see him, it just looked like he was disappearing and reappearing rapidly and when he reappeared you only have a second before he disappeared again.

Moeru also had another technique that he called 'instant transmission.' It allowed him to move to any near by person instantly. All he had to do was lock on to the person's energy. But, for some reason, he didn't use it.

 **[Back with Asia, Moeru's P.O.V. Third person]**

Moeru was now only a few feet away from Asia. He was hidden behind a tree waiting to see if this being was targeting her. If it were targeting her, he would have to act fast before it had any time to get to her.

Moeru clenched his fist ready for a fight, seeing as the thing was getting closer and closer. Suddenly he heard Asia yelp. Turning his head, he saw that she fell and was now laying face first on the ground.

Then he felt the being stop moving. He turned his head, only to see a brown-haired teenager that looked to be dressed in a school uniform. He had on a black blazer with white accents. Underneath the blazer he was wearing a plain red t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes.

'What the, he's the source of the energy signature? He looks like an ordinary high school student.' Moeru then remembered to never underestimate his opponent just by their appearance, so he didn't let his guard down.

The boy then ran over to Asia. Moeru was ready to bolt at any giving moment. He then saw the boy lend the Nun a hand. Moeru's guard didn't waver not even for a second.

"Are you alright, Sister-san?" The boy asked Asia.

He saw Asia's veil blow off revealing her cute face and her almost waist length blonde hair.

The boy went to retrieve the veil for her.

"I don't sense any evil intent from him, but, that doesn't mean he is not trying to mask it," Moeru said in a whisper like tone. 'But still, he doesn't look like he's going to attack her,' he thought.

 **[Time Skip]**

The boy and Asia talked for a bit more, before leaving the park when Asia said she was a Nun that was transferred to the church. The boy offered to take her there as he knew where the church was, Asia happily accepted his help and thanked him for his kindness.

 **[Present Time At The Church]**

Moeru was on top of the church in a crouched position with his power completely hidden. 'I can feel four power levels in the church, three of them are lower than the fourth one. Must be the leader. Still, nothing I can't handle by myself. I should still probably check them out though,' Moeru thought.

The boy didn't follow her all the way to the church, said that he needed to get to school or something like that, Moeru didn't hear the full thing.

Asia was now at the entrance of the church. She showed a cute smile and knocked on the door.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

No one came to the door for a few seconds. But, then Moeru could hear footsteps heading to the door, and he felt the strongest power level moving.

The door opened to reveal a raven-haired female with violet-colored eyes. She was wearing what looked like a stripper would wear. It was a black S&M outfit.

'Why would someone of the church wear such a thing in the house of God?' Moeru thought; it didn't make sense to him.

Moeru listened carefully to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Oh, thank goodness you made it, Asia-chan. We were starting to worry that you wouldn't make it," the raven-haired woman said and hugged Asia.

Asia smiled and returned the hug. "Well, I got lost after getting to the park. But, someone was nice enough to lead me to the church, his name was Issei. He was really nice." When she said his name, Moeru could have sworn her left eye twitched.

Moeru couldn't hear the rest of their conversation when they went inside of the church.

Standing up, Moeru crossed his arms. "I don't like the looks of this. Better check it out before I leave, and just to check to see if Asia is alright staying here."

Moeru dropped his left arm to his side and put his right hand to his chin. "I don't know why, but I feel the need to protect her. Is it because she's just so innocent. Is that why I feel the need to protect her?"

Moeru shook his head. He needed to focus right now, Asia could be in danger.

Jumping down from the church's roof, well, more like floating down, Moeru walked up to the entrance. Now looking at it he had to admit that it seems a little too broken-down to still be in use.

Moeru once again shook his head. 'Not important right now, Moeru.'

Moeru brought his hand up to knock on the old wooden door.

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Moeru waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal a small blond-haired girl with twin ponytails, dressed in a gothic lolita dress. She looked to either be 12 or 13 years old.

Moeru showed a friendly smile. "Hello, church goer-san. Is this the church that Sister Asia-chan goes to?" Moeru asked, but he already knew this was her church. He just didn't want them to get suspicious of him for already knowing.

The little girl just nodded her head yes.

"Ah, great. Well, do you mind if I come in to see her, please? I'm one of her friends."

The little girl just stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you, um…"

"Mittelt," she said.

Moeru smiled again. "Thank you, Mittelt-chan," Moeru said and walked into the old church.

Walking into the church, Moeru noticed a few things. One, the two new figures.

A man was sitting on one of the pews. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

The other figure was a woman. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

Moeru wasn't concerned about those two.

And two, there was no one else besides the four figures and Asia in this church. No red flags yet, but just odd to Moeru.

Looking forward, Moeru saw a huge cross and in front of the cross was Asia. Moeru smiled when he saw her praying.

Deciding to wait for her to finish, Moeru leaned on one of the church stone pillars.

After a long prayer to God, Asia stood up and turned around, only to see Moeru sending her a small wave.

Asia smiled and ran up to him. "Hi Moeru-san, sorry I left you at the park like that." Asia said with a frown on her face.

Moeru waved it off with his smile still present on his face. "No, it's okay, I can't control your actions, I was just worried that you might get lost getting here. I'm just glad that you made it here okay."

Asia still had a frown on her face, but she still nodded.

After talking for a bit more. Moeru asked if she was okay staying here. After seeing her nod, he smiled and said that he needs to get going, after giving her his number, telling her if she ever needed him or something that she could call him.

 **[Time Skip]**

After picking up his Mustang from the park, Moeru found a nice Hotel for him to stay the night before he could find some permanent living arrangements elsewhere.

 **[Next Morning]**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-***

Moeru grabbed his phone and dismissed the annoying alarm with a tired grumble. Knowing he had to go to the school for registration, Moeru sighed, getting up, he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed.

Putting on a pair of blue jeans, a plain black T-shirt and a pair of gray running shoes, Moeru, now satisfied with his current attire, walked out the door. Walking to the parking lot, Moeru jumped into his Mustang and started the car before heading to the school.

 **[Time Skip]**

"So, you said your name was Moeru Kasai, correct?" the principal said.

"Yes, sir," Moeru said with a respectful tone and a nod.

"And that this is your first time attending this school?"

"Yes, sir." Moeru nodded again.

"Well, I see no reason why you can not attend here," the principal said with a smile. "Here's your class schedule. You'll be starting out as a second-year tomorrow."

Moeru smiled and took his new class schedule. "Sounds good, Sir. Thank you."

Moeru stood up and bowed his head before leaving the principal's office.

 **[Next Morning]**

Moeru got up and put on his school uniform that the school gave him yesterday. Moeru hopped in his car and left for school, not wanting to be late on his first day.

 **[School Gates]**

Rumors of Moeru attending spread like wildfire. Almost the whole school knew of his arrival.

"I hope it's a cute guy and not another perverted idiot," a girl with pink hair said.

"I'll say, the last thing we need is another pervert to add to the 'Perverted Trio.'" Another girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes nodded and shivered at the thought of another peeping pervert.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a roar of an engine coming from the front gate.

They weren't the only ones to notice the sound of a car engine. The whole school heard it and turned to see a beast of a muscle car pulling into the parking lot.

Students from all over the school crowded the muscle car. They wanted to see who was driving such a powerful machine.

All the girls hoped for another prince charming.

The guys, however, wanted it to be another hot female student.

Everyone was waiting to see who it was.

The car shut off and the door opened. All the girls shrieked in excitement seeing that it was what they hoped for, another school prince has made its way to their school.

Moeru threw his school bag over his shoulder and closed the door to his Mustang, clicking a button on his car keys, he armed the car alarm and walked past all the students.

Moeru raised an eyebrow at all the glares that he got from the guys and the lovestruck looks from the girls. Moeru just chuckled and continued walking to the school.

Moeru stopped and raised his eyebrow. 'There it is again, what is that?' Moeru thought. He was feeling more strange power levels in his school. He just sighed. 'Best just to ignore it for now. Whatever it is, as long as it doesn't bother me, I won't bother it.'

 **[Class Room]**

"Okay class, the next thing-"

 ***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

The teacher was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. "Oh class as you might know we have a new student joining us." The teacher walked over to the door to let his new student into the room.

"Please come in and introduce yourself," the teacher said, and Moeru walked in, all the girls shrieked and blushed at the sight of the wild-looking teenager.

Moeru walked up to the chalkboard and wrote his name on it in Japanese and English. Turning around, Moeru smiled and bowed his head. "My name is Kasai Moeru, but please just call me Moeru. Please take care of me?" Moeru got bombarded with questions from both the boys and girls in his class.

"Is that your natural eye color?" "Are you single?" "Are you a pervert?" "Are you here to steal all the girls?" "Why are you so damn handsome?"

Moeru sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Um... Okay, I'll try to answer those in order. Yes, this is my natural eye color, yes I am, no I don't think of myself as one, I really don't know how to answer that one, and I don't really think of myself as handsome." Moeru tried to answer all of their questions as best he could.

"Okay class, that's enough questions for now. Moeru-san, you can sit over there by Issei-san." The teacher pointed to an open seat by a brown haired boy.

Moeru's eyes widen slightly. 'That's the same kid from the other day. I guess he goes here as well.' Moeru shook his head and nodded to the teacher.

 **[End of The Day]**

Moeru's day was kind of fun. He got to know the brown-haired boy. He asked some people about him, and everyone mostly said that he was just a perverted idiot and that his name was Issei.

Moeru was just driving around town, not wanting to head home just yet. Feeling a bit hungry, he decided to go out to eat, since the only thing good to eat at his apartment was, well, nothing really.

After a good meal, it was starting to get dark, and Moeru was about to leave when he felt an evil presence around the city. Narrowing his eyes, he closed his car door and decided to investigate. Moeru opened the trunk and saw a case. Opening it, he saw his swords, smirking he took them out and strapped them to his back.

Now having everything he needed, he closed his eyes, he put two fingers on his forehead and locked onto the evil presence location. 'This should be fun.' Moeru thought and vanished from sight.

 **[Abandoned Building]**

Moeru reappeared outside an abandoned building. Moeru raised an eyebrow. 'Well, this is a weird place to hang out.' Moeru shrugged and headed inside.

 **[Inside The Abandoned Building]**

Moeru was walking inside with his hands in his pockets.

When he found the source of the evil presence his eyes widened slightly, he saw a group of people fighting, well, to be honest, he didn't really know what that thing was. It had the upper body of a human woman and the lower half of a beast. 'Well, looks like I was a little late to the party.' Moeru scratched the back of his head and chuckled inwardly. Moeru decided to watch the fight.

Moeru also noted all of the other figures' attire. 'Well looks like they all go to my school too,' Moeru thought. Then he recognized one of them. 'Issei, he's here too.'

Moeru decided to wait for the fight to be over. Moeru then noted all of their features.

A blond-haired guy that Moeru recognized as the Prince of Kuoh. Moeru knew this because he was given the same title. Together they were 'The Two Princes of Kuoh.'

Next, there was a raven-haired female that was wearing the female school uniform. She has relatively large assets and an hourglass figure.

There was a petite white-haired girl with two cat pins in her hair.

There was another female with red hair and blue-green eyes. She also had a relatively large bust size and an hourglass figure.

And of course, there was Issei, the brown haired pervert dressed in his school uniform as well.

Moeru also noted their abilities as the fight continued.

Moeru heard that the blond boy's name was Kiba. Kiba was quick on his feet moving faster than the untrained eye could see. And possessing a beautifully crafted sword, he performed all his strikes with precision and accuracy, cutting off the creatures lower arms with two slashes of his sword. But, Moeru noted the large gash on his arm. 'A master of the sword and light on his feet, but, lacking in his defense, interesting.'

Moeru then saw the small white-haired girl whose name was Koneko. He heard the redhead call her that. Koneko's ability really surprised him. She possessed an enormous amount of physical strength. He then saw her get eaten by the monster's mouth on its chest. 'Weird, and kinda gross,' Moeru commented to himself. But, just as surprising as her enormous amount of strength and power, she came out of the monster's mouth without a scratch on her, well besides her shredded clothing she was unharmed. Moeru did notice something about the way she delivered her attacks. 'Great power and defense, but she lacks in speed and mobility. Hm, also interesting.'

Moeru was surprised she didn't try to avoid the incoming attack. Is it because she was just too slow or was she just showing off?

Before Moeru could see the next person's abilities, one of the arms that Kiba cut off lunged towards the red-haired female. Moeru was about to intercept the sneak attack, But Issei beat him to it. Moeru widened his eyes when he saw the pervert summon a red gauntlet on his left arm. Moeru noted the unique design of the artifact. It covered his whole left forearm, not including his fingers. A bright green gem was embedded in the back of the red gauntlet and two golden spikes protruded from the sides of it. It was a really unique design. 'So, that must be the power I sensed from him, but it still feels untapped. Well, Issei, looks like you're not just a perverted idiot, you're a perverted idiot with something more to him.'

Next was the raven-haired female. He also heard her name, being Akeno. She had a unique ability. She was able to manipulate lightning. Now that was something that Moeru hasn't seen before. She used her lightning magic to completely fry the monster. 'That's gotta hurt... Wait is she enjoying inflicting pain to that thing?' Moeru thought with a shiver when he saw her smile and lick her fingers. 'I'm so glad that's not me.'

Last up was the crimson-haired beauty. She walked up to the creature and used some kind of magic circle, and a ball of red and black energy emerged from the magic circle and shot towards the monster, swallowing it whole, destroying the monster. Not even its ashes remained.

'That is one powerful attack.' Moeru thought.

"Good work everyone." Moeru heard the redhead say. "Let's go home."

Moeru thought he should make himself known to the group. Walking out of the shadows, Moeru waved a hand. "That was quite a show," Moeru said with a smile.

Akeno wasn't expecting anyone else here. Out of pure instinct, she shot a stream of lightning to the voice.

Moeru wasn't expecting to be attacked, throwing one hand forward. The lightning hit Moeru's hand and shocked the living day lights out of him. 'Ouch.'

"AKENO, stop." The redhead shouted, (her name is Rias BTW, for those who haven't seen or read the manga), and Akeno stopped her lightning.

When the smoke cleared, Moeru's hand was charred and crackling with electricity, but his hand was unharmed from her attack, . His black hair was standing straight up and smoking. But he was fine besides that, well she did wake him up more.

Moeru coughed out a black cloud of smoke. "Ouch," was all Moeru said.

"That was one 'shocking' attack there, girl," Moeru said with a smile and chuckled.

Rias ran up to him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm all right." Moeru said with a smile.

Rias was confused, how could he be alright after being struck by Akeno's lightning? "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Moeru smiled.

"Well, if you think so. What are you doing here?" Rias's eyes narrowed slightly. This could be someone that was coming to help that stray. She was ready to order her servants at a moment's notice.

Moeru flexed his muscles a bit. "Well, I sensed an evil presence coming from this abandoned building, so I decided to come and investigate. But, when I got here I saw that you beat me to the fight."

"What are you then, what faction are you from?" Rias narrowed her eyes further.

Moeru gave her a confused look with a raised eyebrow. "Um... a teenage guy, I don't know what you mean by what faction am I from." Moeru scratched the back of his head.

"What I meant was, what race are you?" Rias reworded the statement. If he was from an enemy faction, then she would need to deal with the threat.

Moeru still didn't know what she meant, I mean it was obvious that he was a human. "Um. Human." Moeru looked at himself, yep, definitely human.

Rias widened her eyes. There was no way he was human. How could he survive Akeno's lightning if he was just a human? Could it be that he has a Sacred Gear that makes him resistant to lightning magic or even all types of magical attacks? It wasn't impossible to have a Sacred Gear that could do that. There are still many types of Sacred Gears that they have had yet to discover. Maybe she should add him to her peerage if he had such a thing. If he had a Sacred Gear like that, then she would have a huge advantage in Rating Games.

Rias looked him over. He does have a human's aura around him. It could be a Sacred Gear after all. But she needed to know for sure.

Rias walked a little closer to Moeru. "Okay if you are human, have you heard of things called Sacred Gears?" She asked.

Moeru has never heard of them before. What could she be referring to? Moeru shook his head. "Oh, I never got your names."

Rias smiled and gestured to her group. "This is my Peerage. My Queen, Himejima Akeno, my Knight Yuuto Kiba, my Rook Toujou Koneko, my newest Pawn Hyoudou Issei, and I am The King Rias Gremory." Rias was proud of her peerage, but she confused Moeru once again.

Moeru scratched his left cheek. "Um, Peerage? And why do you name your friends after chess pieces?" Moeru was completely confused.

Rias rubbed her temple and sighed. Well, he is just a human, so he wouldn't know what a peerage is. "I'll explain later. Can you come by the Occult Research Club Building tomorrow after school? I would like to ask you some more questions then if that's okay with you."

Moeru raised an eyebrow. He did want to ask more about this Peerage thing and Sacred Gears, and he wouldn't get any answers to his questions if he said no to her. There was no malice in her words, and she was not leaking off any evil intent. So, knowing this and wanting to know more about these Sacred Gears, Moeru smiled. "Sure, but, I don't exactly know where the Occult Research Club is," Moeru said with a nervous chuckle.

Rias just smiled. "I'll send someone to fetch you, don't worry about that."

Moeru smiled. "Moeru Kasai."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Moeru Kasai," Moeru said.

Rias smiled and extended her hand for a handshake.

Moeru smiled and shook the offered hand from the Gremory girl.

Rias chuckled. "Nice to meet you Kasai-san."

Moeru shook his head. "Just Moeru is fine. I'm not much for formalities or Honorifics." Moeru said and retracted his hand.

Rias Smile widened. "Okay then, Moeru-san, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I look forward to it." And with that, they went their separate ways.

Moeru just shook his head. "Things are really getting interesting here in Japan." Moeru shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the abandoned building and transmitted back to his car.

 **{[Chapter End]}**

Well, there is part one of my new story, let's see how things play out for our young Saiyan Moeru. This is just something I started Writing in my free time, Please leave reviews on what you think and if I should continue this story. Also any questions you have about the story please leave them in the review section, and I'll get to them as soon as possible.


End file.
